


Panic Attack

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smut, Panic Attack Mention, isaac has a panic attack, only mentions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You and Isaac were paired up to search the museum. However, things didn’t really go as planned.





	Panic Attack

“Run! (Y/n)! Run!”

And run you did. Isaac followed you, throwing things in the monster’s way. 

You don’t even know exactly what you were running from. All you knew was that some people were disappearing in your town. The pack split up. You and Isaac were paired up to search the museum that night. 

Well, the monster was in the museum.

You ran through the halls, trying to figure some way out. Unfortunately, you lost the map you took, making the two of you run aimlessly through the halls. 

Not having much stamina, you knew you needed to find someplace to hide, not an exit. Without thinking, you pulled Isaac into the next room.

Isaac saw what was happening. He closed the door and used one of the metal poles on the walls to tie the two door handles together. 

The two of you took a breather. “You think he followed us?” Isaac asked.

You were too out of breath to answer. 

Just then, something banged on the door. The metal bent.

The two of you jolted in surprise. Isaac sighed. “I jinxed it, didn’t I?”

BANG!

“Ya think?” you shouted. You looked around frantically. There were two options. One was to hide in the janitors’ closet. The other was to hide behind the door when it opened and somehow escape. You liked the latter option.

However, whirring noises filled your ear. “Isaac?” you whispered.

Isaac nodded. He heard it, too. He stepped closer to the door. “There’s more,” he muttered. The boy turned to you, hoping for a plan.

You see, you weren’t supernatural. You just read a lot about it. Your parents encountered Dread Doctors and obsessed over the supernatural. You looked to Isaac, then the closet. 

“No,” he mouthed. 

You furrowed your eyebrows. “I can’t think of anything else.” You shook your head. “I don’t even know what they are? What they are capable of? Plus they are huge, and they scare the shit out of me!”

Isaac sighed.

BANG!

Isaac reluctantly let you pull him to the closet. You closed the door and turned on the flashlight on your phone. Isaac was already breathing hard. 

“Isaac, breathe with me, ok? In, out. In, out.”

The teen tried his best to follow you, but his breaths just kept shortening. He could see the room crushing in on him. Images of the freezer he knew so well flashed in his mind. His claws grew. His eyes turned gold.

“Um… Think of something happy. Cars, Scott. The pack. Movie?”

It didn’t help. You shook your head for ideas. There had to be something you could do. 

You heard the metal snap.

Without any other ideas, you kissed him. You held his face with both of your hands, pressing your lips against his even harder. Isaac was surprised, at first. He smiled and kissed you back. One of his hands rested gently on your waist. 

You pulled away before anything else could happen. Your hands fell to his shoulders. His hand stayed on your waist and the other caressed your cheek. You opened your eyes slowly. You were greeted by his beautiful eyes. 

“What was that for?” he whispered. 

You put a finger to your lips.

Isaac closed his eyes, rolling his head back. Whether it was because of the body contact or trying to hear, you didn’t know. All you know was that after an eternity, maybe fifteen minutes, the whirring noises stopped.

“They’re gone,” Isaac pointed out, pulling you closer.

You tilted your head. “Does that mean we’re getting out of the closet?”

Isaac played with the neckline of your top. “What if I have a panic attack again?”

“Then, logically, of course, I have to kiss you again.”

Isaac smiled and pulled you closer. “(Y/n), I think I’m having a panic attack again.”

You smirked. “Good.”

Your lips crashed against his. You smiled. His touch, whether it be from his hands or lips, ignited sparks throughout your body. You moaned. It was too hot in here for you. You had the need to do something more than just make out. You removed your shirt. Good thing Isaac felt the same as you did. Isaac removed his shirt as well. Both of you explored the new skin available before desperately finding each other’s lips again.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack was looking for you. Scott, Malia and Liam were already on your trail while Lydia, Stiles, and Kira did their best to reach you by phone. They finally arrived at the museum at the janitors’ closet. 

Before Malia could open the door, Stiles stopped her. “Wait,” he instructed.

“Oh, Isaac!”

“(Y/n)!”

Stiles nodded frantically. “We should get them later.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you really liked this oneshot, please consider commenting on what you liked or disliked. Thanks you guys!


End file.
